Shrine of the Sleeping Demon
by vAmaterasu
Summary: For as long as anyone can remember the Shine of the Sleeping Demon has been around, and every young woman has gone there for their luck at love, but one day on Kagome's birthday like tradition she goes to find her luck, but what happens when the arrow breaks in her hand and her eyes are met with Golden ones? Will he prove himself worthy? How did he even get there? Want to find out?
1. The Legend Begins

Pain.

**Welcome to my story, this is an InuxKag fic. Disclaimer, I own nothing, the characters are not mine but the flow of story is however the basic plot is based on Sleeping Beauty (Loosely, more like inspired by.) Anywho darlings enjoy.**

**xxxxx**

_Love is the strongest force in the world it can break and heal, it make a person do strange things, but love runs deep. Everyone looks for it but that is the problem love is at it's purest when it is stumbled upon. So with this spell I put ye to sleep so that when love stumbles upon you you are ready to embrace it. As I will so mote it be._

**xxxxx**

That's all that he could feel as he watched the woman walk away from him. Her straight waist length, black hair swaying behind her as he watched the sway of her hips that would forever be ingrained in his minds eye. Closing them briefly his brain summoned a picture of her face, chocolate eyes that held little to no emotion sparkled in the setting sun. Her lips were pale like the rest of her skin and were firm and unyielding, and yet he couldn't help but love her cold and unforgiving beauty. He had thought that they were perfect for each other and they would stay together forever. However, him being a half breed she just couldn't get over that and accept him as he had hoped she would be able to. The proof of his blood was unmistakable, his dog like ears sat on top of his head and were the same color as the white silvery mane that he called hair, his eyes were a deep golden color and at one point were cold as ice and some how she had made him feel and in turn thawed out the cold, only to leave him broken and helpless as she walked away.

Watching her retreating form was the most painful experience of his life, he couldn't help the small sad whines that left his throat as his ears dropped and rested against the top of his head. His golden eyes held the unshead tears that he refused to let fall. He thought back to their argument, he was fine with himself now, he had the respect of humans and most demons accepted him for his power, but she wanted him to use this pink jewel to become fully human and cause him to lose everything that he had spent his life working for.

"_Please, Inuyasha, let me make you human and then we can truly be happy together." her voice was strange and enchanting to listen to it seemed warm on the surface but as you listened closely it was cold and calculating underneath. _

"_Why should I? Why can't you just accept that I am different and that I always will be? I'm not like you, I can't be fully human and be happy, I rely too much on my demon side, to protect those I love, to protect myself, and yet I have come to accept my human side for the emotions that you have. I am happy with myself and it took me a long time to accept both sides of me, and I fought even harder and longer to have those around me accept me. Now you want me to throw all of that away so I can become human and no longer be able to protect you?"_

"_Inuyasha, how do you expect me to accept you? You are a half breed, you think that humans accept you? No they are scared of you. And demons they just pity you. You can't be either and you can't be both. I thought that you loved me. I thought you wanted to be with me. If you want me then you must become fully human."_

"_I do love you, but I thought you loved me too," He choked back tears and sadness as he went to speak the next series of words that would forever drop his heart. "but you can't love me like I need you to, if you can't accept me without changing me then you don't truly love me. I would give my life for you but I know now that you would throw me to the wolves to save your own skin."_

"_Fine. If that is how you feel then I am going to leave right now, and give you until I can no longer see you to change you mind, but if don't come after me I won't come back, and you will never see me again."_

_He chuckled sarcastically as she started to take her first steps away from him, mumbling softly but loud enough that she could still hear him. "I have been chasing you, but you didn't ever stop to let me catch up, so why would this time be any different?"_

_She sent a glare over her shoulder as she continued to walk. "Inuyasha, you were the worst thing to ever happen to me."_

Why couldn't she just be happy with him? Sitting against a tree he raked his clawed hands threw his silvery mane of hair, heaving a deep sigh he looked up and almost jumped out of his skin as he saw a medicine man staring down out of the large white fur cloak and baboon mask. He had been so wrapped up in his own head that he hadn't even sensed the man in front of him. Scenting the air right quick he tried to determine if this was the only other demon around. Inuyasha heard a dark chuckle as he stood to his feet preparing for a fight.

"I see that the young miko Kikyo has broken your heart there hanoyu, I could help you."

"How would you help me?" The half demon asked skeptically.

"I have a spell that would allow you to sleep until your true mate awakes you. You will be frozen in time, and the state that you are in until the person who completes you finds you and breaks the spell."

Inuyasha pondered on that for awhile. Would it be possible to bare the heartbreak and keep living and find the person that he was looking for? That possibility was mind boggling.

"There is however, one catch. Once the spell is broken you will have to prove yourself worthy of the woman who breaks it. This trial will be difficult and it will push you to the brink of breaking, and once you pass that then and only then will you be completely happy."

With the extra information he thought a little bit harder on the prospect. He was strong anyone who knew him knew that it wasn't so much whether or not he could get through a battle to prove himself. With a great sigh he looked back and the medicine man only to give him a slightly confused look.

"Why would you help me, I am a half demon therefore I should hardly be worth your time and effort. So why make me such an offer?"

"Because like you the young miko Kikyo has broken my heart because she does not have the heart to accept a man that is not wholly human and she does not accept a man that who is wholly demon. Therefore she has sentenced me to a life of loneliness. You see demons and half demons have a mate and it's only that one person who can accept them wholly Kikyo was destined to be my mate but she can't look past the demonic blood that flows through my veins just as she couldn't look past it in yours. She won't ever accept me as hers and therefore I am doomed to follow her and keep her safe whether she knows this or not, because even though I can't be with her I can't live in a world that no longer holds her in it."

After hearing the man's explanation he nodded is head with yet another heavy sigh passing threw his lips. The true meaning of what this demon just told him gave him a pang of guilt as his eyes snapped open.

"I am sorry, I wouldn't have been with her had I known that she belonged to someone else."

"That's the thing she never really did belong to me, she made sure of that."

"Last question, why would you want to help me, what is in this for you?"

"Young hanoyu everyone deserves to be happy, I am giving you this chance because it's not your fault that Kikyo is like she is, and she leaves a trail of heartache in her path, though, unlike human's I can help you, and give you the chance to have your mate come to you, rather then have to seek her out."

He glanced back to where the young woman left before looking back to the man that had now pulled a bow and arrow from his cloak.

"Now son, this will hurt for only a minute and I can't tell you how long you will sleep it could be hours, days, months, years, decades or even centuries. But, once you do awake the passing of time will seem as though it was just a memory and it won't matter blending into the time period will be as natural as living in the present, that is the last gift that I can give you."

Nodding once more to the demon that stood before him Inuyasha stood in front of the tree raising his arms at his sides as though he was welcoming his fate with open arms, sending up a prayer that this would work and wasn't a trap. Flinching as the arrow pierced his chest and sent him back against the tree. His head slumped forward as the spell induced sleep took over his body the arrow holding him to the tree glowed briefly as the last of the spells magic worked through his system. The demon gave a sad smile from beneath his mask as he watched the young demon sleep peacefully. His own heartbreak coming to the surface as he looked over his face.

I shall spread word of your legend son, in hopes of drawing women here in hopes of freeing you. And I shall watch over you as I do Kikyo. One of us as least deserves to be happy, and if that can't be me well then I will make it you."

For many decades women came to the shine that had been built in horror for the sleeping demon, each of them touched the arrow that bound him to the tree only to be met with disappointment when he didn't stir. True to Naraku's word he watched over the young half demon and as years turned to decades he started to loose faith in his spell, but never giving up hope. With the passing of time, the legend of the sleeping demon also started to fade away less and less women came to see the shined man, but fate was forever a blessing and a curse, and Naraku knew this first hand. It was only a matter of time.

One fate filled day was all he needed as he watched the passersby a young woman caught his eye, she looked so familiar yet he couldn't seem to place her face. He watched her walk down the street with a few other young ladies, but something about this one spoke to him. She wasn't blatantly pretty but she was subtly beautiful. Her hair was wild and black like oil, the sun was leaving streaks of red, blue, and purple and shone off her lightly tanned skin. As she turned to laugh at one of her friends he saw her face better.

"Kikyo... No, not Kikyo, you are _her_."

With a large grin he went to open the door to the shine and let the young ladies in. Has had become tradition in this part of the Japan when a young woman turned 16 she went to the Shrine of the Sleeping Demon for luck on finding love. Little did the young ladies know One of them was about to become extremely lucky in love.

**xxxxx**

**Review if you would be so kind. **


	2. Quick Author's Note

_**A quick authors note, I am being forced to move in the next few weeks due to some family issues, I am not leaving this story, I have the outline and most of the next chapter done, however because of my pending relocation being half way across the country I am going to be really busy, I wanted to have this done by Christmas but I don't think that's going to happen. Please do not loose faith in me, this is the 3rd cross country move that I have had to make this year and it has been wearing me out. I will come back to this and slowly work on it as I am preping for my move, also if there is someone interested in being a beta I would really appreciate it.**_

_**Thank you so much and I would really like to apologize. **_

_**vAmaterasu**_


End file.
